Yes I Do
by Devil0Child
Summary: What if Marie had a half sister? Marie is with Bobby, Logan takes this young girl, Lyz under his wing, and eventually they fall in love. Lyz is a young girl with a hard past, can she get over it to love the wolverine. ROGUE,BOBBY lOGAN,OC. rated 2 b safe
1. Chapter 1

Imagine that Rogue had a sister, Lyz. Lyz finds that she too is a mutant 2 years after Rogue was thrown out of her parents house. Rogue and Lyz don't know that they are sisters, it turns out that Rogue's dad had an affair. The girls did become best of friends and were as close as sisters could be. They often even pretended to be sisters.

Lyz backed away from her art teacher fearfully, she was upset that her teacher told her that her drawing pretty much sucked. All she did was push her hand away from her picture, she didn't mean to do, what ever it was that she did. Mrs. Newer didn't even act like she noticed anything happening, but Lyz felt the rush of, memories? And thoughts and even some sort of perspective? Maybe. Gosh! What if she was a mutant, like Marie?! Lyz pushed away from her table and ran out of class and out of the school. She stopped at her truck and jumped in fingering the silver pendent hanging around her neck that said 'Marie' in hieroglyphics, zooming to her house and grabbing some things, she left town, knowing that her mother was no more lenient than Marie's parents had been. If only she knew where Marie was.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Rogue and Bobby had been going steady for a couple of years, Logan had come and gone several times in that space of time and gave Bobby the what for as if he were Rogue's father or brother. Rogue only laughed with a twinkle in her eye, she had long since passed her childhood crush on Logan and now saw him as her best friend. She still wished that he would find someone and settle down here at the mansion, but that was very unlikely.

Lyz looked down at her gas, she needed to fill up. She pulled into the next gas station, she walked to the bathroom, all the while feeling the clerk's eyes following her into the bathroom, she walked out of the stall and started to wash her hands when the clerk walked in and started to feel her up. As soon as he shoved her against the wall and put his hand up her shirt, Lyz was flooded by memories and thoughts from the dirty clerk, she whipped around and tried to punch him, but he caught her fist and slammed her head into the wall. She heard the door to the station open and let out a scream, hoping they would help her. Next thing she knew the dirty s.o.b. was flung off of her. When she turned to thank her rescuer, she was shocked to see he had 3 metal claws coming out of each hand. Not sure what else to do she smiled at him.

Logan was on his way back to see Marie at the Mansion, her 19th birthday was in a few days and he made sure to be there for her birthday every year. He looked at the gas gage on Cyce's bike and decided that he would be nice and fill the tank, as he walked in to pay he heard an ear piercing scream. He immediately found the sound coming from the women's room, kicking in the door without a second thought, the sight before him made his blood boil. He grabbed the clerk and through him against the wall hard enough to make sure he stayed there, forgetting his claws were out he turned to the girl. Seeing her tentative smile he remembered his claws and pulled them in. "You okay?" The girl looked into his eyes and he felt like he had been kicked in the gut, God she looks lust like Marie, only with blue eyes.

"I am now, thank you so much! I didn't know what to do…" she stopped when she noticed how he was looking at her, not in a scary way, but like he just saw a ghost.

She sounds like her too; with out even thinking he reached out and touched her bruised cheek. He saw her flinch and put it towards her painful bruise.

Lyz flinched with the contact to her face; the rush of memories was immediate. Then the pain began, like hot lava was boiling in her skull, flooding out of her skull, it poured down her neck and through her body, arms, and legs.

Logan was surprised to see her bruise fade and her busted lip heal with his touch, "What the…? Are you-" Then she started to scream.

It hurt so bad, it burned. She felt him pick her up and put her into her truck and placed his bike in the bed before climbing into the driver's side. She didn't even care where he was taking her, it hurt so bad, she just had to be dying, with that last thought, she blacked out.

Logan called Beast and told him to ready a bed in the med lab; he had a patient for him. Luckily they were at a station that was only about 20 minutes from the school. He pulled up to the school he now considered his home, almost grateful that she had passed out. The girl was whimpering so bad, all he had done was touch her cheek. He stopped the truck and picked the now slightly heavier and seemingly dead girl and all but ran up the steps and into the school. Storm was shocked to say the least but quickly took stock of the situation and lead the way to the med lab.

Rogue was coming down the stairs when she saw the mayhem and followed Logan and Storm to the med lab. Rogue gasped when she saw the girl in Logan's arms, she new her! "Lyz! Oh my gosh! What did you do to her Logan?!"

Logan put the girl down and turned to look at Rogue, "You know her?"

"What did you do to her!?"

"What makes you think I did anything to her? All I did was pull some punk off of her and save her from being raped. I touched the bruise on her cheek and she started screaming."

"There are no bruises Logan," Rogue said in a smartass tone.

"She must be like you because she healed from it, then she started screaming and whimpering, finally she passed out and I brought her here,"

Suddenly the girl on the tale opened her eyes and sat up, scaring the 4 mutants around her. "Where am I? Marie! Oh my gosh!!! Is that you?"  
Rogue smiled at her, "Yes, it is me. You are in the Xavier school for the gifted. You are safe here."

Lyz looked around herself, seeing the large man that saved her in the gas station and scuttled away, falling right off the other side of the bed. "Oohh…" Then her claws slid out. Looking down at them she was so shocked she couldn't even scream. Looking up she was shocked at seeing a large blue furry man looking down at her.

"Are you okay my dear. There is nothing to be afraid of here. We are all here to help you." Dr. Hank McCoy was not at all hurt by the look on her face, he as blue after all. He was, however, shocked by the sight of her claws.

"Doc, I'd wear gloves if I were you." Logan warned the Blue man while eyeing Lyz's newly acquired claws.

After many tests, Doc found some very interesting news. Charles called everyone involved to his office. "It turns out that Rogue's friend from home is more then a friend." With that statement everyone looked at Rogue with interest, Logan was the only one who spoke though, "Damn girl, next time you do something like that, call me first." Rogue reached out and popped him in the back of the head with her gloved hand. "That was not what I meant Logan," Charles said with a small grin, anybody else ever hit the Wolverine, and they'd be missing a hand, but Rogue gets away with it. "According to DNA, she is your half sister Rogue." Rogue was shocked. "She also has a similar gift to you. She absorbs people's talents, like art, or musical ability. She also gets memories," with that last word Logan flinched, another innocent girl that he inflicted his horrid past on. Rogue looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Apparently when she touches a mutant she absorbs their gift and apparently some of their characteristics, because she now has claws, which she swears she did not know she had, and x rays show that she also has a metal coated skeleton, much like you Logan. That must have been why she screamed, all that metal running through her body must have hurt very intensely."

Logan felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't believe he put that child through so much pain; not only his horrific memories and nightmares, but the actual pain of the metal and claws. Logan thought about the fact that this little girl was indeed important to Marie, her sister even. He wondered how she was taking this information; her father did cheat on her mother after all. Marie always was important to him, she was his best friend, his sister almost, his instinctual protective side was beginning to see this new girl that was so important to Marie as another charge. Someone else he would protect. Bobby was brought into the Wolverine's pack when Marie fell in love with him, and Logan was man enough to admit that Bobby made Marie happy. Logan took care of Marie and if that meant watching out for a popsicle and Lyz, then he would. _Chuck?_ Logan asked mentally, _you think Lyz could be roomed on the other side of my room? I think she would like to be close to Marie, and I would like to keep an eye on her. Figure I better help her come to terms with all the metal running through her body. _Professor Charles replied that he thought that was a great idea. Storm soon left the room with a silent request from the professor to get the room ready.

Marie walked down to the med lab and sat with Lyz. They discussed everything that had happened while the 2 were apart. Lyz was shocked to hear about the times that Logan saved Marie. She also took stock on the warnings Marie gave her about his temper, there were many things that could set him off, "Kid, stop filling her head with shit. I ain't gonna rip your head off Lyz. I promise. Marie, could you give us a minute, there are some things I think your sister and I need to get out in the open." Marie gave Logan a strange look, and giving Lyz's hand a quick squeeze she left them alone.

Lyz couldn't help but be a little fearful of the large man, what if it hurt her like that every time he touched her. Logan smelled her fear and sighed, "Okay, first of all, you have a power similar to Marie's; she has a little me in her head as she calls it." Lyz just raised her eyebrows. Logan let out a small chuckle, "I know it sounds crazy, but when Marie touches someone, some of their conscious stay behind, thus, she has a little bit of me in her head. She uses it in combat, lets me take over. She also took on my temper, luckily she didn't get the claws or half of the school would be dead." Logan chuckled again, "I was wondering if you also get those bits of others stuck in your head." "No, I get memories, talents, thoughts, and apparently other mutants give me characteristics," Lyz gave a humorless laugh, "I guess I know that I should not fear you, but it hurt, all that metal, uhh! What if that happens every time I touch you?" "I hope it doesn't, because you're going to be stuck with me for a while," looking at the floor Logan explained why, "you see, some times my basic instincts are activated, and I have a hard time controlling them. So, I have asked that your room be next to mine so that I can keep an eye on you. Sorry if you don't like that, but I like to keep my charges close. Marie's room is on the other side of my room from yours. I figure you would like that you were close to her, but I also can't give up my spot in between you two." Lyz looked at Logan until he met her eyes, "Why me, I mean, why do you feel so protective of me?" "I don't know, Marie is the only other one I felt that with." "and you view her as a… a sister?" Logan smiled, she must be sifting through his memories, "Yes, Marie is the only family I have. I kind of took Bobby under my wing because Marie loves him, and he is good for her." Lyz looked down, she never felt loved or protected from anyone but marie. Her mother was a no good whore, literally, who decided her 14 year old daughter should start helping bring some money in. Soon, Lyz was forced to have sex with her mother's clients 4 days of the week. She was glad to get away, Marie never knew, she knew some thing was wrong, but she didn't know everything. "So what does this protection entail, what do I have to give back?" Logan was taken aback, he sensed something laced into those words, "Nothing, just know that I am here for you if you need anything, someone gives you trouble, come to me. You go on a walk, I want to go too, I will be overbearing until I know you can hold your own, sorry. Like it or not, I'm here." Lyz looked into his hazel eyes, her blue eyes conveying her confusion, shaking her head, she mumbled, "men always want some thing," Logan narrowed his eyes, "Get to sleep, I'll be back to help you to your room in little while." Nodding her head Lyz watched him walk out of the med lab.

"Marie, I need to talk to you, now please." Marie looked at her friends in the rec room and grinned; rolling her eyes she gladly followed Logan to his room. As soon as he shut the door Marie squealed and through herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I am so glad you're back, and thank you for bringing Lyz here. She was my best friend back in Mississippi." Logan grinned at Marie's reaction to his return, she always held herself together until they got somewhere private. She knew he didn't like to show emotion in front of people. "Yeah kid, I'm glad to be back. Missed you." Logan wrapped his arms around Marie's shoulders, pulling close. "How's the popsicle?" Marie laughed, "He is doing fine, he had classes today, he'll be back tonight. You gonna behave?" Logan grinned and nodded his head, they both knew he no threat to Bobby, hell the ice man was nice enough. "I have some questions about the girl down there. Who beat on her, how bad, and how close were you two?" Marie looked down, "Her momma was whore, and she had customers from all over. I didn't know anything until we were 15, she told me not to tell anyone. I think it was mostly her Momma, sometimes a customer would grab her, but she promised me they never touched her." Looking up into Logan's eyes, "Some times I wonder if she didn't lie to me about that. I think they where touching her and that she didn't want me to know. I didn't know then, but I assume now. We were best friends, practically sisters, did you see that pendant around her neck, I left that with her before I left." Marie's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. Logan squeezed Marie tighter, "Hey its ok, she is still alive and she is here now. She is safe and so are you. I asked that her room be put on the other side of mine. I am going to take care of her, just like I did you. I promise. I was thinking about sticking around for a while anyway. This just gives me an excuse." "You're going to stay!" Marie was so excited; he never stayed for very long. "Sure kid, I gotta make sure she feels safe here."

"Lyz, you ready to got to your room, or you want to eat first, supper is being served right now." Logan was getting ready to bring Lyz up to her room, but she might be hungry, using his healing always made him hungry. "I think I better eat, but is everyone going to be in there?" Logan grinned, "Don't worry, I'll stay with you, maybe Marie will be there." Lyz just nodded her head. Logan helped her off of the medical bed and waited out side of the lab while she changed her clothes. The doors opened and he noticed her clothes smelled like Marie. "Marie give you something?" Lyz looked down at her outfit, "Ha, Yeah, we always wore the same size. How did you know? You have all of her clothes memorized?" Lyz teased. Logan growled out a laugh, "no, along with these instincts and claws, I also have increased senses, I can smell, see, and hear better than most, you didn't get that from me? Marie did, a little bit, no where near as sharp as mine, but they are there." " I don't know, guess I didn't pay much attention. Things sound louder and smell stronger, but I just figured it was the atmosphere of the med lab."


	2. Chapter 2

Logan and Lyz walk into the dining room and Lyz instantly pulled herself closer to Logan with out actually touching him. Logan put his hand in between her shoulders and guided her through the buffet table, spotting Marie alone at a table, they make their way to her. Lyz gratefully sits down and hunches over whispering angrily to herself, "I hate it when everyone stares at me. They stared at home because of my momma and the bruises, now they still stare. There is a blue fur ball in the far corner, and yet, they stare at me!" Logan tries unsuccessfully to hold in a chuckle, "Sweetheart, they are staring because you are new, you were carried in by me, and you just so happen to be Marie's half sister. Everyone is probably wondering who you are and why I have taken an interest in you." Marie smiles, "People back home did not stare at you because of the bruises, heck, most of them were so well hidden that even I didn't see them. The boys stared because you are gorgeous, and the girls stared because they were jealous. Everyone here stares because they are anxious to know your powers so that they can avoid them, especially since you are my sister. Everyone here knows what my powers do."

"Rogue! Hey, there you are…." Looking between Rogue and Lyz, Bobby trailed off, Giving Logan a questioning glance, "Logan, hi how are you? Didn't know when you were getting in." Logan gives Bobby a nod, "I'm fine. Didn't know for sure when I was coming in myself, but then I found this one." Logan motions towards Lyz with his head, grinning. Looking at Lyz, Bobby held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Bobby, Rogue's boyfriend." Lyz just stared at his hand and introduced herself, "Lyz, Rogue's newly found-out-about half sister. I don't think you should shake my hand." With Bobby's look of confusion, she continues with a line very similar to what her sister once told Logan, "When people touch my skin, weird things happen." Bobby frowns and lowers his hand, and then raises one eyebrow, and with a challenge in his voice, he asks, "like what kind of weird things, because sometimes I freeze people when I touch them." Bobby just figured it was something small; he was very unprepared for what Lyz did next. Lyz decided she liked Marie's Bobby, he was fun, "things like this." Lyz answered while extending her new claws. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she wanted to see his reaction. Bobby jumped back a foot, and you could hear all the students and teachers in the dinning room gasp. Bobby swung his face to look at Logan, "Jesus Wolfman, what did you do to her?" Logan tilts his head, trying to decide if he likes this new nickname. He and Bobby were constantly trading insults just for fun. Lyz was looking back and forth and finally she spoke up to prevent a fight, she was not used to dealing with these two testosterone driven males, "He did nothing **to** me, he-" "save it kid, he is kidding around. Sit down, Frosty, we'll discuss the finer details later." "You got it '_Bub'_" Bobby mocked Logan with a grin, knowing that Logan liked him just fine now a days and that he was in no danger from the wolverine.

Lyz was lying in her bad that night, totally exhausted from all the stress of the day. Luckily, she only had to meet and greet with a few of the other mutants today. She met Bobby of course, and decided that he was indeed good for Marie. He doted on her, it was very cute. Then came the bumble bee, as Logan called her; Jubilation Lee or Jubilee as she was known by everyone else as. When she asked Logan why he called her the bumble bee, he told her that Jubilee **_always_** wears yellow, and if you piss her off, she will give you an electric sting. She had to giggle at that one. Then came Kitty Pryde. Kitty can phase through walls and pretty much anything. Apparently, Marie, Jubilee, and Kitty got into all kinds of trouble over the past couple of years. Then there were Kitty and Jubilee's boyfriends, John 'Pyro', and Peter 'Colossus', and then came Professor Xavier, Scott Summers and his Fiancé, Dr. Jean Grey. Next came a proper introduction to Storm and Dr. Hank McCoy. Finally, Logan growled at everyone to leave her the hell alone; then he took her elbow and led her to her room.

"Here we are Darlin'. I am right next to you, and Marie is right next to me. If you need anything, come get me. Okay?" Lyz just nodded her head and walked into her room, but before closing her door, she turned and looked at Logan, "Thanks Logan, for everything, the clerk at the station, bringing me here, helping me, and protecting me. I don't know if I deserve it, but thank you all the same. It is nice to feel," she hesitated, looking for the right word, "safe." Then without waiting for a reply she shut her door. Logan shook his head, turned to walk to his room, muttering between the doors 'don't deserve it! Ha!'

That night Lyz had some really weird dreams, some of which were nice, some were scary, and all were not really hers. Luckily, Lyz learned early in life not to scream out loud unless Momma's customers wanted her to. How embarrassing would it have been to wake up the whole mansion on her first night? She woke up drenched in sweat, shaking, and on the verge of tears. After calming herself down she got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Logan must have good timing because he knocked on her door right as she was finishing.

"Morning Kid, you ready for breakfast?" Logan heard her almost silent screams last night, her tossing and turning. He knew they were his dreams and was quite shocked that she was able to keep quiet. "Not really. I don't know if I am ready to face all those people again." "I'll just go get Marie, send her in here, and I will get something for us all to eat. You two can catch up, and I can watch the hockey game on your T.V. What do you say?" Lyz looked up and nodded her head, "thanks Logan. I just need sometime to get used to being around all these people again." Logan nodded, he understood, he really did. Nobody knew how hard it was for him the first few days being here used to be for him. He was never around people unless he was in a bar or here at the mansion. Knocking on Marie's door, he told her the plan, and went on his way.

"Logan!" He turned to see Bobby walking towards him, "am I invited to breakfast this morning?" Bobby knew Logan would be extra clingy to Marie, he always was when he first came home, but this time would be worse because of the girl, Lyz. Bobby had no problem with it; he knew Marie and Logan's relationship was far from romantic. He also knew that Logan was very protective and that he had to make sure Marie was happy and safe. They always had a private breakfast on Logan's first few mornings back, the guy had to re adjust to being around people. "Of course you're invited Kid, aren't you always?" Logan figured Lyz would have to get used to the ice boy soon enough.

Marie and Lyz were sitting on Lyz's bed just talking about different things, "Lyz, when you touched Logan, did you get any memories or nightmares?" Lyz looked up, "yeah, I was up all night. I hope I didn't wake anyone." Marie laughed, "I am sure Logan heard you, or smelled you." Lyz blinked a couple of times, "smelled me?" "He can smell fear, arousal, tears, pregnancy, sick, death… everything." Marie finished with a laugh. "Nice to know, don't get turned on around Logan." Both girls laughed. "We did." Lyz raised an eyebrow so Marie continued, "you know, wake up the entire school on our first night." Marie continued after looking at Lyz's confused face, "Logan was having a nightmare, I came into his room to wake him up and he panicked. His claws came out and he roared. The next thing either of us knew, he had stabbed me through the chest." Lyz was in shock for about a minute, "What did you do?" "I screamed and then I touched him and stole his healing for a little bit. Then I ran out of the room." Lyz did not know what to say, so she changed the subject. "Did you?" Marie looked up in confusion, "Get turned on around him? Yeah, that is how he found out about me and Bobby. He almost killed Bobby." Lyz frowned and rolled her eyes, "No, dumbass, did you get any nightmares and memories?" "Oh," Marie giggled. "Yeah, but I only remember what he remembers, why?" "Because I have memories of wars, brothers, fathers, childhood, things his other memories tell me he doesn't remember." Marie gasped, "You got **_all_** of his memories?!" "I think so. I mean I remember how he took the name of the Wolverine, it was an Indian story. I remember childhood." The door flew open with a thud, leaving a dent in the wall, and the door hanging on one hinge. "You remember my past?" There stood Logan and Bobby, both had a tray of food, but Logan was about to drop his. Marie stood up and took it out of his hands, setting the tray on the bed next to Lyz, "Bobby and I will eat in my room. I think you two need to talk," turning to Logan, "Be patient, it will be hard to separate your memories from her own." Bobby and Marie left the room, Bobby tried to shut the door behind him, but it just fell off, Logan looked at the door as it hit the ground, "Oops." Suddenly a wall of ice formed over the door and Bobby could be heard trying to stifle his laughter all the way back to Marie's room. "Well, I guess we are going to need to go somewhere else if we want privacy." Lyz said with a chuckle made of shock and amusement as she watched her new icy door begin to melt onto her carpet. Logan lowered his head, "Sorry about your door Darlin'. I will get that fixed as soon as I can." Lyz shook her head, " Lets go on a picnic, are there any nice, secluded spots around here?" Logan nodded, cut through the ice, grabbed the food and led the way to the garage, stopping by Marie's room to tell Bobby that he had better clean the water and ice up before it ruins the carpet. Bobby was still laughing.

Soon, Lyz was sitting behind Logan on a four-wheeler, flying through the trees towards a quiet spot out by the lake where the two could talk about Logan's past.

She told him about the wars, about the program with Styker. She told him about how he and Victor were found by Styker.

William Stryker: [to Logan and Victor] I heard you were supposed to  
be executed by a firing squad at 1000 hours. How did that go?  
Logan: It tickled.

Logan had to chuckle at that, "Even then I was a smart ass, ha."

She told him about Kayla, and how she was the one who gave him the name Wolverine. "Tell me the story, the Indian one. The one that says how I got my name."

Lyz asks him, "Why the moon is so lonely?"  
Logan narrows his eyes in confusion, wondering why she was asking a stupid question when she was supposed to be telling him a story, shrugging his shoulders he played along, "Why?"  
"Because she used to have a lover."  
Logan raises an eyebrow.  
"His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit  
world together. Every night, they would wander the skies  
together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster  
wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had  
asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her  
some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didnt know that once you leave the  
spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up  
in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can  
never touch her again."  
Logan looked at Lyz, "Wow... Koo-koo-katchoo got screwed." Lyz just fell over with laughter, all the while Logan just grinned, "well, what the hell does Koo-koo-katchoo have to do with me being Wolverine?" Lyz calmed down enough to explain that Kuekuatsu meant Wolverine. "After her death, you asked that they put Wolverine on your tags rather than James."


	3. Chapter 3

**XpixieXsticksX**- I wanted to write more before updating, but since you asked so politely, I posted this now...

_**I own nothing but the plot, and probably any characters that you don't recognize.**_

_Logan, please meet me in my office as soon as you and Lyz return to the building. I understand that you have learned some things about your past. Take your time. _

Logan shook his head after Xavier's presence left his mind. He and Lyz talked some more before finally deciding that they made Xavier wait long enough.

After talking to Xavier in his office, Logan made his way to Lyz's room, but smelled that she was in Marie's. He leaned against the door jam and smiled at his girls; they were laughing and talking about the past. He learned a lot in the five minutes it took the girls to notice his presence. He learned that Lyz's laugh was musical, her smile beautiful, and that she had some serious scaring on her waist line. He wondered why it hadn't healed yet. Gasp, "Logan! You scared me. Why didn't you tell us you were here?" "I was enjoying the view; I haven't seen you laugh like that in a while, didn't wanna spoil your fun." "Come on in, or you gonna keep doing that creepy stalker thing and watch us from the door?" "Thought about seeing if you two wanted to go shopping, I know Lyz needs some clothes and personals. I figured you could help her, and I would just be the pack mule and plastic." Marie's eyes lit up, "I love it when you talk dirty Logan!" Logan growled deep in his throat, and Lyz's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "I think I missed something." Logan and Marie both started to laugh, "Marie spends too much time with the Bee and there is no way in hell I am bringing that mall rat with us! She will max out my card in less than an hour, she's done it before." "Oh Logan, come on! She knows all the sales!" "NO! I am going to take my girls out, while I would do anything to keep the Kitten and the Bee safe, I am not taking them anywhere close to a store." "Uh, I don't have any money, I didn't grab enough, and I didn't know what I was going to do for money after I filled up at that station." Logan shook his head, "Lyz, I take care of my own, plus, my plastic is actually from the school, so Xavier pays for it. It ain't gonna hurt my wallet at all." "But," "No buts, we are going, so go get ready and come get me when your done, I'll be in my room. Scoot!" Lyz looked over at Marie, "What is going on?" Marie smiled, "Logan is taking us shopping! He is the best, because he carries all the bags, pays for everything, and he buys lunch. I miss shopping with him!" Lyz rolls her eyes, "I guess I am going to have to borrow more clothes, if that is okay." "Yeah, because we never shared our wardrobes before." Marie replied with heavy sarcasm.

Logan actually loathed shopping, but Lyz needed some of her own things so he decided that it was necessary. So here he was, loaded down with shopping bags, sitting in front of the dressing rooms at some girly store, where his worn leather jacket did not fit in, waiting to see what his girls were trying on. Marie insisted that he see everything they tried on to make sure he liked it. Finally, the girls said that they had one more store to go to, and he was not going in there, and he definitely was not going to let them model anything in that store for him or any one else for that matter. He sat on the bench outside of Victoria's Secret with about 5 or 6 other guys and waited for the girls to come out, he let them carry those bags themselves, no way was the Wolverine going to carry little pink bags that obviously held some mystery from the female universe that no man should ever carry or would ever understand.

Marie helped Lyz put her things away as they talked about what happened back home after Marie left, she knew Lyz was hiding something, she just didn't know what.

Logan decided Lyz should join in the danger room sessions. She was a little nervous, but Marie was going to come too, so hopefully, Lyz would relax. Scott had decided that it would be for the best if the danger room used the real enemies of the X men in scenarios so that the students would know who and what to expect. Today was William Stryker and an attack on the mansion. Logan wanted to see if Lyz absorbed his instincts or if she could let them take over like Marie did. The session began and everything was great, the kids were holding their own and Lyz seemed to be using some of his fighting techniques. Suddenly, Logan's worst nightmare appeared and Lyz went crazy, screamed a primal challenge and attacked the illusion of William Stryker. Logan and the rest of the participants stopped to watch her unleash her rage upon the nightmarish man. She yelled and screamed that he was a sick bastard and that he should rot in hell, she sliced and diced with her claws, not to kill, but to cause pain. She finally stilled, with one clawed hand holding Stryker's neck and her other hand, claws retracted, in a fist against his crotch. "You'll never touch me again you sick bastard! You did this to Logan, and in doing so, you did this to me." She flashed the hand at his neck so he could see the blades coming out of her knuckles, she grinned at his look of surprise. "In doing this to me, you did this to yourself." Up until this point, everyone in the room thought she was reacting to Logan's memories, and then Lyz turned the page to a whole new story. Suddenly, she released the clawed blades from her fist and into his groin, to his scream, she replied in a quiet angry voice, "Rape me now, Mother Fucker!" just as a voice announced the end of the stimulation.

Lyz realized that every one was staring at her in shock, the adrenaline rushing through her veins clouded her mind and only the need to escape was recognizable to her brain, so she ran, out of the room, out of the basement, out of mansion, and out of the front gate. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, which was pretty far since she now had a healing mutation.

"What the sam blue hell was that?" Scott was in total shock, what had just happened? Logan was worried about where she was going and ran out of the room to try and follow her. Marie suddenly realized why she always thought Stryker had looked so familiar. The other students were lost; there were murmurs about how and why she struck Stryker in the groin, and about her last words to the man. Logan came back into the room and announced that she was gone, she had left the grounds. Xavier wheeled into the danger room, "Scott, gather the team, hurry, I have a bad feeling about this. Magneto will want to try his plan to turn all humans into mutants again, and with Lyz, she will not die nearly as fast as Rogue would have. He will be able to make the machine work long enough to affect the whole of North America and South America. Maybe more."

Lyz started on the bench in the park she was sitting on when Storm sat beside her. "How did you find me?" Storm gave her a comforting smile, "We are the X men, we have unlimited resources. Come home now child, we will protect you." "How did you get here so fast, I ran a long time and I didn't hear the jet?" Storm gently shook her head, the comforting smile still in place, "you did not run as far as you think, plus we have other means of transportation you know." "I am sorry I ran off, it's just, everyone was staring, you know. I thought I did something wrong. I don't want to talk about it, please, not yet." Storm gently took Lyz's hand with her gloved one, "Let's go home, your friends are worried about you."

"Let her go Mystique!" Lyz looked at Logan, Jean, Scott, Hank, Xavier, Rogue and Storm, wondering why Logan called Storm Mystique, then she noticed that there were 2 Storms, one with her, and one with them. Suddenly, the 'Storm' next to her turned blue and her eyes turned yellow. Lyz gasped and went to release her claws when she realized that she couldn't move, at all. Logan realized the same thing at the same time. Toad and Magneto walked out of the nearby restroom, where they had been waiting for Mystique to work her magic. "Hello dear friends, how are you doing on this fine day, hmm?" Magneto was mocking them, "Why, my dear Rogue, look at your hair, how ever did you come up with that beautiful coloring?" Rogue just glared at the man that tried to kill her 2 years ago. A loud roar could be heard in the distance, Toad looked quickly up at Magneto, "Thought you kenneled the cat." Magneto's face held a hint of worry, then relaxed as a smile crossed his face. Lyz felt herself rising off of the ground and moving towards Magneto, he held her about 20 feet off of the ground. That made all the difference, the X men knew that if they took out Magneto, Lyz would fall and get hurt, nobody thought of her being able to heal. Suddenly Sabertooth came running out of the nearby woods, bounding on all fours, roaring with rage. Scott tried to hit him with his laser, but the feline man was too fast. Magneto simply stood there until the cat like man was right in front of him. "If you break my concentration, I'll drop her, and she'll break too, back off Sabertooth." "Get her down from there, now!" "When I'm ready."

The X men were very confused at this, why was Sabertooth helping the girl, and why didn't he attack Logan like he normally did. They watched in shock as Magneto brought the girl closer to himself, he held her against his body, between himself and the angry tiger facing him.

As Magneto tightened his grip, Lyz felt his skin brush against hers, suddenly she understood how he was controlling her and Logan's bodies; he could control metal, and now, so could she. Slowly, so as not to draw the older man's attention, she took control of her body, molecule by metal molecule. Suddenly she swung her arm up, claws out, and grabbed the old man's ugly helmet and threw it as far as she could. She hoped that would be distraction enough for her to figure out a way to help Logan, if only she could share her new found gift with him, then he would never have to fear the metal controlling man. Lyz felt for the metal in her body and threw herself at Logan, reaching for him once she was close enough. She was shocked to feel a tingle run down her arm and to see a small yellow ball glowing in her hand. Without thinking about it, she pushed the ball into Logan's chest.

Logan roared as his senses were over stimulated. He could feel all the surrounding metal, including the metal in his and Lyz's bodies. He realized that Lyz just found something out about her gift, she not only took, but she shared too.

Sabertooth wasted no time in attacking the old bucket head as soon as the girl got out the way. How dare the old bastard lock him, Sabertooth, Victor fucking Creed, in a fucking cage, then go after her, the one frail he had ever cared about? He loved her with everything in him, she was his friend, and the only true friend he had had since his brother left him. He saw Mystique grab Lyz's arm out of the corner of his eye, he threw Magneto off to the side like the trash he was and dove at Mystique. "Hands off, you blue butted bitch!" He tackled Mystique and slammed her head into a tree; she fell to the ground, unconscious. Victor turned to Toad and growled, the amphibious mutant put his hands up in surrender and back off slowly. Victor turned away from the retreating form of the slimy man to check on the little girl, no, she wasn't little any more. She was all grown up. He grabbed her and pulled her behind him, and away from the X men and the Brotherhood. He would make sure she was safe; then he would deal with how she got those metal claws like his brother. Stryker had better not have touched her!

Logan growled when Sabertooth grabbed Lyz and pulled her behind his back. He did not trust the other feral any closer than he could throw him, and the Wolverine was one hell of a pitcher.

Everyone froze when Lyz started to punch Sabertooth in the back and when he turned to face her, in his chest and stomach. They were all confused, X men and conscious members of the brotherhood alike, Sabertooth would kill you as soon as look at you. Why was he protecting this girl and letting her hit him?

Lyz punched the giant man in front of her as hard as she could, and when he turned to face her, she started to scream at him. "Why! Why did you stop coming? Why did you let him do that to me? I thought you loved me; you used to sneak me out and take me to the park when Willy would come over! Why did you let him hurt me? You said you'd help me get away from her! You left me with her, and HIM! They hurt me!" Now the girl was grabbing his leather jacket, scrunching it in her fists, sobbing into his chest, and like the big bad Sabertooth that he was, he let her; he even rubbed her back and purred for her, purred so loud that even he couldn't hear the shocked gasps of those around him. Lyz continued to sob a little, until finally she laughed, "I am still mad at you, but I am glad to have my Kitty back." Victor Purred even louder, if that was at all possible, before noticing the looks, and smells, of the shocked audience. He turned around to face them and growled as deep and menacingly as he could. They would have to back off; he wasn't ever letting anyone hurt her again. Wait, turning to look at Lyz's face, he put one clawed finger under her chin and gently forced her tear streaked face up so he could look into her eyes, "Who hurt you?" Lyz, now embarrassed by her out burst, tried to look away, "Nope, you tell me just what the hell you were talking about, who, how, and when." When it looked like she was going to ignore his question he demanded she answer, "Now!"

Xavier decided that this might be a conversation better held in private, "Let us go home, this is a discussion that would be better not to be held in the middle of a park. Erick (Magneto), Mystique, Toad, have a wonderful day. Sabertooth, I trust that you will behave as long as you are with her?" At Victor's nod, Xavier told his X men to get on the jet.

"Wait a minute Wheels. You are seriously going to let that man on our jet and into our school! He tried to kill Rogue 2 years ago! He kidnapped her, took her to that bucket head, and now you are going to let him come to our home!"

Xavier looked up at Logan with a pleased grin on his face, "Do you realize that you just called the school 'our home'? That includes you, doesn't it?"

Logan just growled, but before he could respond Lyz was hitting Victor again, and the giant man was almost cowering under her blows, "What the hell did I do this time?"

"You tried to kill Rogue! She is my sister you stupid hulking pile of fur! She was my only friend back home! I aught a make you into a tiger skin rug! How dare y-" Victor grabbed her fists in one hand and shushed her with the other, "Had I known she was the girl you loved so much, Mags never would have gotten his hands on her, I would have ripped them off first. I would never have touched her, I promise." Turning, Victor made his way towards Rogue, who flinched as his gaze landed on her. Logan stepped in front of her, growling and releasing his claws, Victor let his claws inch out, "Victor, put them away, now! Logan you too, no way am I gonna let you boys fight." "I don't want to fight with the Runt; I want to apologize to the girl. Outta my way Runt, nobody is gonna get hurt." Logan looked doubtful, so Victor did something he thought he would never do, he got to his knees and bared his neck to the Wolverine. Logan was stunned, but the animal inside made him react, he reached out with one hand and grabbed the submitting man by the throat, squeezing firmly, and then he let go and stepped aside with a low domineering growl. Victor nodded his head and crawled to the woman with streaked hair, still on his knees, he was face to face, eye to eye. "I am very sorry Rogue, had I known who you were, I would have fought along side your friends rather than against them. I know it means nothing to you, but as long as you are important to Lyz, I am no threat to any of you." Victor could smell the disbelieve rolling off of everyone, seeing that he had the young girl thinking, he turned to Xavier; he stood and walked over to the old man in the wheel chair, kneeling again, he sat back on his heels and hunched his back so that he could look straight into the man's face rather than looking down on the leader of the X men. "Read me old man, I have nothing to hide. I know I won't be able to gain your team's trust with any actions, I know they trust you, and while I trust your team, and especially the runt, to take care of that girl over there, I won't leave her again. I am not her father by blood, but I kissed her skinned knees, I tucked her in at night, I even watched her school plays. I spent a lot of time with her when she was a child, I grew to love her as my own, and so I left her to protect her. It did _not_ work; I won't be making the same mistake again."

Xavier shook his head, "not here. Let us go home. I sense no reason to distrust you right now." As the X men turned to board the jet, Magneto and Mystique began yelling at the large man that was once one of their greatest assets. "You dare to abandon your family! I am your master, you listen to me, and you listen well, Kitty Cat. You go with them and you will never be welcome in our home again." Magneto was sure the large man, which was more muscle then brain, would just obey like he always did. Victor turned around, Magneto and Mystique smiled, thinking they had won the cat man back to their side, until they saw the snarl on his lips; even the X Men behind Sabortooth could not believe the words Magneto had just loudly yelled with confident authority. "Master! I am not a dog, old man! Nor are you my family, you just sign my paycheck. And as long as my girl is with them, so am I. I have no emotional attachment to any of you. I do not want to come to your home; it was never mine to begin with." Victor turned to join the X Men, then stopped and as an after thought, added "And if you ever call me Kitty Cat again, I will rip your tongue out of your mouth." Placing his huge hand on Lyz's lower back, he guided her to the jet. "I will meet you at the mansion. I have to get my things and clean up a little, I really don't want to set the littles at the mansion into a panic at the sight of the boogieman." Lyz's eyes widened, "No! You can't go alone, they might hurt you, they might…" Victor shook his head, "I will be fine. I promise." Logan noticed Lyz's unease with Victor going on his own, knowing she cared for the man was enough to make him decide that he and Victor would have to come to some sort of understanding before they were at the mansion. "I'll go with him. That way he and I can form a tolerance of each other before we get to the mansion. Plus, there is no way the Brotherhood, without Sabortooth, can beat us both." Victor nodded his agreement. Lyz's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You both better be back whole!" With that she disappeared into the jet.

Logan and Victor took off at a run towards the woods. Inside, Victor was bursting with happiness, not only did he find his little girl, but he has his baby brother running at his side once more, even if Loan did not remember who he was, or even really like him. Victor was confident that the two of them would become close once more. Meanwhile, Logan was confused at the familiarity of running side by side with the older feral.

On the jet, Scott and Storm were totally confused and did not know what to think, Rogue was trying to comprehend the fact that Sabortooth apologized to her on his knees, and he submitted to Logan. Jean and Professor were sorting through Lyz's projected thoughts.

Logan and Victor had collected the few belongings Victor had and started the long trek to the mansion. "What do you know about her home life?" Victor was shocked by the runt's question, "Well, her momma was a whore, she hit on Lyz; I never smelled any other man on her though, not like that anyway. Oh, she had bruises that she said came from this or that, but never like any one had taken her." Logan nodded his head, "I saw some scars on her that haven't healed yet, I wonder why." Victor looked at the gates as they creaked open, "Do you think the littles will recognize me, I really don't want to scare them or send them into a panic." Logan looked at the freshly groomed man, he no longer resembled the unkempt man he once was, he had shaved his face, all but his sideburns, a little like Logan had his, just not as scruffy. His hair was cut short.(Like the origins Sabortooth, yum!) He looked like anyone off of the street, though oddly familiar. "No, you should be fine. Do we have a truce now, or do I need to watch my back in my own home?" Victor smiled a half smile, "Yeah, we have a truce. That little girl likes ya; we used to be close you know, you and I." Logan looked at Sabortooth in shock, "you and I used to be friends? Then why the hell do you try to kill me every time we see each other?" Victor let out a laugh, "Cause, we used to fight like that all of the time, you were the only one who I could vent on without killing or hurting. Plus, I said that we were close, not that we were friends." "Seriously? We used to vent on each other, and that is why you try to kill me," "No, I told you, neither of us can get hurt; I am not trying to kill you. Pushing you yes, kill you, no." "I am confused." Victor let out a roar of laughter, "some day, you will understand." With that Victor opened the door to the mansion, but in yet another submissive move; he let the Wolverine enter first. Logan was shocked but understood; the other man was recognizing the fact that he was in Logan's territory.

The team was gathered in the danger room; Xavier had called all of them together once he sensed the men's arrival. Victor and Logan walked in together and Rogue gasped "You! I know you, you used to take us to the park, and you bought us ice cream. You even scared some mean kids away from me one day after school when Lyz was sick." Victor smiled, "you remember that? I guess I didn't recognize your scent when it was so intertwined with the rest of the X Men, I should have paid better attention; you would not have that white streak in your hair then."

Logan turned to Lyz, "Who is Willy, and how did he/they hurt you?" Lyz looked up in shock, hoping that the X Men had either forgotten or did not hear that bit of her tantrum. Victor decided to step in, "Baby, Runt says" "Would you please stop calling me that!" Victor flinched a little but continued "Sorry, Logan says you have scars, how bad are they?" Lyz just looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders, not like nobody ever saw her naked, and pulled off her shirt. She was standing in front of the team and Victor in her bra and jeans, the whole team gasped; there were slash marks and designs carved into her skin. Victor had a low growl building in his chest, it got louder until it came out as a roar. "I am going to kill the mother fucking piece of shit, I will skin him alive." Logan ripped off his flannel button up and draped it over her shoulders, "You didn't have to show every one every thing." "It is what it is Logan. It happened, I lived through it, and now I'm here, with you, Rogue, and Victor."

Logan looked at Victor over Lyz's head, "let me guess, Willy is William Stryker." Victor nodded his head, not trusting his voice.


End file.
